Disire, Tai, Sora, Matt, and Time
by Gold-San
Summary: A little bit o violence somewher in this story. Tai has something in mind. He can't get it tho. A Taiora fic. Good for Taiora haters too I guess tho. NO FLAMES.
1. I'm Desireing Something

ANIME/DIGIMON/DESIRE  
  
"Hey Tai!" Sora said waving him over. "'Sup?"  
  
"Nothing... I was just wondering if --" Tai started. "Never mind."  
  
"What's wrong?" Sora asked tilting her head sideways.  
  
"I have something that I'm desiring this Christmas. You'd never ever understand." Tai said walking off.  
  
Matt came up and put his hand on Sora's shoulder. "Don't worry. He's got the X-Mas blues. I used to have that."  
  
"Yeah, but it was never THAT bad. Remember, you just didn't talk all day. He's talking but then not really talking. I dunno. I do't get what I'm saying. Let's go for some shakes." Sora sighed.  
  
~~~~  
  
Off in the distance Tai was listening.  
  
"If I could only show her... Everyone thinks I'm just a big loser. A bossy one at that. She's always run after me. If I could only SHOW her." Tai said.  
  
"Hey Tai!" said a fimiliar voice. Of course, Izzy... "Whatcha doin? Wanna see the weather report for Christmas?"  
  
"Er... Not right now. Get it?"   
  
"Whatever."  
  
~~~3 days later~~~  
  
Tai was in bed. Staring up at the cieling. A picture of him and Kari was pasted up there. Next to it was a picture of him and Sora in Taiwan. *That was when it was the "good" times.* Tai thought to himself.  
  
"Hiya Tai! You threw up lately? In someone's hat?" Kari asked, standing in the doorway. (This is taking place about the week after summer camp. I'm writing that the Digimon, were never ever known. They never exsisted.)  
  
"Why'd I do that?" Tai asked tossing a basketball up into the air. "Think fast!" Tai threw the ball to Kari. She ran around the house with it until Tai started chasing her. Then she ran outside and, even with the snow, went to their basketball hoop. She threw it up but it hit the rim and bounced back to Tai. Tai shouted, "LONG SHOT!!!!!" and threw the ball. It went right in the net. He tossed it back to Kari who then took a couple of steps back and tossed it into the net. It went in. She went cheering around the driveway until she noticed it was cold. Then she put her whistle in her mouth and started blowing in it. Then she saw Sora and ran up. She gave her a big hug, and I mean BIG, but Tai shouted, "Kari! No!" Kari didn't pay any attention to Tai and he stormed inside his room and slammed the door, not forgeting to lock it.  
  
*Some sister. Only plays with you 'cause your her brother. Next time I'm NOT playing. Now I'm gonna get a cold...* Tai thought crossly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued next time on   
  
Disire, Tai, Sora, Matt, and Time  
  
Preview:  
  
Tai punches SOMEONE. I'm not telling who. Ok: _________ Read next time. 


	2. Bloody Bruteness and E-Mail

The next day, Tai was on his computer.  
  
Dear Sora,  
  
I know you don't like me anymore. Not since I told you you stunk at soccer and that'd you'd be better off having it out of your life. Well, I could of been right. I dunno... I'm sorry I tried to choose your life for you. I'll bug off. I just wanted to say sorry, and that you probably don't have to hear from me ever again.  
  
Luv,  
  
Tai  
  
Tai pondered over whether to keep it luv or change it to From. Sorta like he did a couple years ago when he said her hair clip was ugly.  
  
"Tai! Just send your message! You did this before." Kari said as she clicked 'SEND'.  
  
"Arghhhh!!!! You play with me, give me a flu, and NOW you send something I wasn't rEALLy going to send...." Tai screamed.  
  
"Then why'd you write it, Bumbo?"  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"Leave me alone." Kari said.  
  
"I should be the one to stinking say that!"  
  
~~~  
  
Sora was walking down the street. *How strange Tai acted...* she thought. Then Matt ran up to her. "Hey! You-er-wanna..."  
  
"Go on a date with you?" Sora said finishing the sentence. "Okay..."  
  
"There's nothing to be mad at! You're perfectly CHARMING," Matt said, using one of his 'big' words. "and I don't see how anyone could turn you down."  
  
"That's nice an' all. But I really have to get going. Seeya tonight." Sora said and walked off.  
  
"I've a bone to pick with a certain Tai Kamiya..." Matt said, really mad.  
  
When Matt got to Tai's house, Tai was in bed, and said he didn't feel like getting up. So far he hadn't even changed. Or ate. Kari was sad that he didn't want to play a video game with her whne the doorbell rang.  
  
"Tell Tai to get his lazy butt outa bed and take a walk with me." Matt growled.  
  
"Easy does it!" Kari said, backing away from the door slowly, then running to Tai's room. "He's scary!" Kari accused pointing her finger at Matt.  
  
"Whaddya want?" Tai asked.  
  
"I've come for a little chat..." Matt said calmly now.  
  
"Yeah... Well, lets go."  
  
Tai and Matt walked to the park. Then Matt started to talk. More like growl.  
  
"Why do you have to literally HURT my girl?" Matt growled.  
  
"First of all, she's not your girl. Second, SHUT UP!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Oh, mister big shot soccer star! Then why is she depressed, even when I kiss her?"   
  
"YOU WHAT?" Tai screamed.  
  
"I said I kissed her!"  
  
"Liar!" Tai said.  
  
"You wish..." Matt grumbled.  
  
"I heard that!" Tai said, punching Matt in the stomach making blood come from his mouth. "I have no more to say." Then Tai stormed off back home, leaving Matt laying there, almost unconsious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehe... Left you on the edge. I hope. Find out next time... All the yadda.   
  
To be continued...  
  
NO PREVIEW! I JUST PUT THAT ONE TO TELL KEEP WHAT I HAD IN MIND. 


End file.
